And Then There was One
by HideKane14SasakiHaise
Summary: You'll see.
1. Chapter 1: This is sooo short

I'm not going to say this story started out strange. And that's because it didn't. Yukio and I were battling with our Yu-Gi-O! cards, like we do always do on the weekends.

"It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-due-!" screamed Yukio, interrupted by my phone starting to ring.

"Ugh! Wat the frick!" I said. "Hello?"

"Rin!" whispered a voice on the other end.

"Bon! You interrupted Yukio and I! We were card battling!" I said. "What's more important than that?"

"Rin, shut up! I think there's a demon in our dorm room! Shima and I are fine, but Konekomaru doesn't look so good. He hasn't moved in a long time. I think he might be dead, Rin. I THINK HE MIGHT BE DEA-" Suguro was cut off by the phone going dead.

"Damn." I said. "Why didn't I charge my phone?" At that same moment, all the power at True Cross Academy went out.

"Huh, that's weird... True Cross Academy has generators, the power shouldn't go out..." said Yukio. "Anyway, what did Suguro want?"

"Yukio, get Mephisto on the phone. I think there's been an attack. An attack preformed by a demon."

 **This is sooooooooo short. I'm sorry. But still, _please_ review. I wil write more, I promise on Shiemi's life (hahahhaha, if she lives!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Nine Little Indians

**I'm not trying to be racist! (this one's somewhat longer...)**

Yukio and Rin rushed to the boys dorm after calling Mephisto and telling him about the call from Suguro.

"Suguro?!" Rin shouted, pushing open.

"Rin... Ov-over her..." gagged Suguro. There was blood on him, but he didn't appear to be seriously injured.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" asked Rin, louder than he intended.

"I'm... okay, I suppose.." he responded.

"Where's Shima?" asked Yukio.

"He-he's over there..." murmured Suguro. "Konekomero's over there too..."

"Shima's fine, he's just knocked out." said Yukio, checking to see if Shima was okay. Yukio walked over to Konekomuro's limp body. "I think... I think he's ...dead..."

Suguro started to cry and Rin helped him to his feet.

"What's going on?" said Mephisto, running in the door.

"You're a bit late." snarled Rin. "There was an attack. Yukio thinks Konekomuro's dead."

"Dead? I knew something strange was going on when the lights went out, but an attack?" said Mephisto, acting unusually serious. "Really?"

"Yes. Suguro can tell us all about it when he feels up to it." said Rin hotly. "But right now, I think he could use some medical attention."

"Yes... of course..." said Mephisto. "But that can't be right. Ever since Neuhaus' wife attacked the school, I've set up extra precautions.. It must be a very powerful demon to get throughall of those safety measures."

"I hope it's not something too powerful." said Yukio. "Innocent lives are not expendable."

"I think you're forgetting something." hissed Rin, pointing at Koneomuro. "An innocent life has already been taken."

Suguro pointed to the ground on the other side of the room. Written with calk on the floor were three words: Nine little Indians.

 **Is anyone getting the Agatha Christie reference? I know, this one is also short but at least it's longer than the other one. Please, please review and keep reading! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rin said. "Nine little Indians?"

"I don't know..." Yukio said. "Maybe it's a reference or something... Nothing I've heard of. What about you, Mephisto, do you know what it means?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Mephisto muttered. "It's a reference to a book by some British author... Agatha Christie, or something like that. I believe the book was called 'And Then There Were None'."

"Well what does that have to do with Indians?" asked Rin.

"Well, it all focuses around this poem, 'Ten Little Indians'." answered Mephisto. "It's about ten native Americans who all die."

"Sounds like some cheerful poem..." said Rin. "I wonder how the poem goes..."

"Here." said Yukio, handing Rin his smart phone. "Read it aloud."

 _Damn you, Yukio._ Rin thought. _You know I suck at reading aloud._ He cleared his throat and began. "'Ten little Indian boys went out to die... I mean dine! Ten little Indian boys went out to dine; um... one choked his little s-self and then there were nine; nine little Indian boys sat up very late; one overslept hi-himself and then there were eight; eight little Indian boys tr-traveling in Devon; one said he'd stay there and then there were seven; seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks; one chopped himself in halves and then there were six; six little Indian boys pl-playing with a hive; a bumblebee stung one and then there were five; five little Indian boys going in for law; one got in Chancery and then there were four; four little Indian boys going out to sea; a red herring swallowed one and then there were three; three little Indian boys walking in the Zoo; a big bear hugged one and then there were two; two little Indian boys sitting in the sun; one got frizzled and then there was one; one little Indian boy left all alone; he went and ha-hanged himself and then there were none.'"

"Creepy..." whispered Yukio.

"That's for sure..." said Rin. "I wonder if whatever murdered Konekomaro choked him... Is there a way be can find out?"

"We could preform an autopsy..." said Mephisto, deep in thought. "Whatever killed him had to know how to read and write, which means if it's a demon it has to be very powerful... and dangerous. I suggest you keep alert and ready for an attack at any moment. We don't want anyone else turning up dead."

"If Konekomaro was choked, and the murderer is staying true to the poem, doesn't that meant that the next victim will die in there sleep?" Yukio said, concern spread all over his face.

"True..." Mephisto murmered. "I don't know anyway we can really prevent that. If the murderer could get through all of my precautions, them they're either a very powerful demon or a human. And by very powerful demon I mean more powerful than me... They could murder anyone at anytime. We're not safe...I might even have to close the school..."

"But what about the cram school?! What about me?" Rin said. "I came here to become an exorcist and I'm becoming one, whether I can defeat Satan or not."

Mephisto blinked out of his deep thought. "As for the cram school, Okumura, we will have to continue it. The more people who become exorcist the better, and the sooner we can find out who killed Konekomaro, and the sooner we can kill them."

"That's right." said Yukio. "But we still don't know what we're dealing with."

"Exactly." said Mephisto. "I'm tired now, though. You two can meet me in my office tomorrow if you wish to discuss this with me further."

"That would be great." Yukio replied. "Then we can preform the autopsy for Konekomaro. Sound good, Rin?"

"... Okay." Rin said.

"Then it's settled." Mephisto sighed. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

 **Hi guys! I finally found out how I want this to end! Please favorite/follow and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Glasses

Rin awoke the next day with a sour taste in his mouth _. That's one night of sleep I wasn't murdered..._ he thought, sitting up in bed and looking at his clock. _Crap! Mephisto's expecting Yukio and I by now!_ He stood up and got dressed as quickly as he could. He finished changing and ran into the kitchen of his and Yukio's dorm to find Yukio himself reading a book silently.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Rin asked. "I wanted to go to Mephisto's to talk about this whole creepy... poem thing."

"Rin, he didn't actually set a time." Yukio said, barely looking up from his book. "He just said 'tomorrow'. I figured I'd let you sleep so you wouldn't complain about being tired."

"Whatever..." Rin murmured. "Let's just go."

"If you say so." Yukio replied, standing up and walking toward the exit of the dorm.

The walk to the school was relatively short, only taking them a couple of minutes.

Rin knocked on the door to Mephisto's office. There was no response. Rin knocked again, this time more impatient then before. Still no response. He banged on it as hard as he could. "Open the goddamn door!" he screamed, shooting out a couple of blue flames.

"Really, Rin?" Yukio scolded. "You still haven't learned to control your flames... He might just be sleeping, you know."

Rin's flames died down and he turned the knob to Mephisto's office.

"Rin!" Yukio said in a sort of anxious manner. "You can't just barge into someone's office! It's not poli-"

"Are you visitors for Sir Pheles? " a man said, cutting Yukio off. "I was just about to tell him that the autopsy he wanted to see is ready."

"Oh, well that's the reason we came." Yukio said. "We're here to discuss the murder of a student here."

"Well then, aren't you going to go into the office instead of just waiting outside?" the man asked.

"We were just doing that." Yukio said, turning the knob himself and pushing the door open. He and Rin entered the room.

"See, Rin?" Yukio whispered, pointing to Mephisto's desk. "He did fall asleep."

"Oh, Sir Pheles..." the man sighed, entering the office. "Every time..."The man shook Mephisto in attempt to wake him. "Uh... Sir Pheles? Wake up..."

Yukio started to walk over to the man. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Rin..." he said. " The second Indian to die... Died in his sleep."

Rins eyes widened. "You don't think..." Rin shook his head. He never would of thought Mephisto would be the next victim.

The man was practically screaming at Mephisto by now.

Yukio put a hand on his shoulder. "With all due respect, Sir, I think he's dead."

The man turned around. "Who would kill him?" the man said, glancing back at Mephisto.

"A lot of people, I'm sure..." Rin whispered to himself.

Yukio stomped on Rin's foot. "Sir, Um... If we can, we'd like to see that autopsy."

"Y-yes... Oh yes of course." he sighed. "This way please..."

Rin and Yukio followed the man through countless hallways with countless offices, until the came to a room that look sort of like a hospital room, except without all the furniture. Instead of furniture, it had a fairly large machine in it. There was woman in the room, looking at some papers. She was a short woman, with blonde hair to about her elbows.

"These men are here to see the autopsy..." the man said, letting Rin and Yukio into the room before leaving himself.

"Well then." the woman said, looking up from the papers with a lie of a smile. "Konekomaro Miwa died from choking on this." She took a bag with a pair of glasses off the counter top. The glasses had lots of beads and crosses on it. Rin and Yukio recognized them instantly. They looked at each other.

"Well, um... That's all we needed to know..." Yukio said. "Thanks for telling us!" He put a fake smile on his face.

"Oh, you're welcome!" she said, returning the fake smile.

Rin and Yukio exited the room and walked straight out of the building, not talking until they reached their dorm.

Rin was pissed. You could tell by the look on his face. "The glasses..." he growled. "Those glasses were Shiro's!"

 **I'm sorry, it was soooo obvious that Mephisto was going to die... I didn't know what have Koneko choke on, so started to look at random Blue Exorcist fanart and when I saw a picture of Shiro I was just like... Rin would be so pissed. Hope you like it! :D**


End file.
